


A Night To Remember

by MicksterDeer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicksterDeer/pseuds/MicksterDeer
Summary: After an intense school year, Coco would like to do nothing more than to relax on spring break. However, her long time crush, Yang, manages to convince her to go on a life-changing roadtrip with Blake and Velvet.Reluctantly, Coco joins in on the fun and has an experience she won't ever forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlawedVictori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/gifts).



> If you liked this work (or want to see my artwork), how about checking out my tumblr? I'm Foxy-Mirage!

Coco wasn’t the type to shy away from touching people - especially her closest friends. But, when it came to Yang, her close friend who absolutely adored punching anyone who asked for a fight, she tended to look the other way whenever the two casually brushed shoulders. It had started when she first saw the blonde brawler; back on the first few weeks of school when the airships arrived at Beacon and ever since, Coco wasn’t able to stop staring at the slightly younger hunteress.   
Her soft-looking blonde curls, her more than noticeable curves, and the way she stuck out the tip of her tongue while concentrating was able to get the cool-headed Coco into a mess within seconds. 

 

She absolutely hated it. 

 

The way her cheeks dusted with pink, the way she would bite her lip, and how she always spotted Velvet grinning at her whenever she turned her head. In a way, it was getting pretty obvious that she liked Yang Xiao Long more than a friend and she spent a good number of hours thinking to herself on what a romantic life would be like with the blonde. She stayed up night after night just thinking, to the point even Fox, who was probably the most secluded of the group, began to worry about her.

 

He may be quiet, but he certainly did care for his friends. 

 

He had been the first to know about Coco’s more or less, obvious crush. He explained it was because she tended to get quiet and breath hitched whenever Yang was around and despite his quiet nature, he always found it humorous to jab at her about it whenever the brawler left the room. To him it was hilarious to her it was less so. She couldn’t sleep! She was barely able to study properly with Yang always hanging around her! She’d even trip over her own feet thinking about her and Coco Adel never did that.

 

So, when spring break hit and Yang Xiao Long started suggesting to go on a roadtrip with a few friends, she’d opted to stay back to relax after a long school year and get some late assignments finished. Of course, Velvet had been asked to go by Blake Belladonna (who just so happened to be her crush) and out of nervousness, the bunny Faunus asked Coco about going along with. Of course, the young Adel refused right away, but with several days of practically begging and a few more jabs by Fox, Coco had packed a few bags of designer clothes and texted Yang. 

She was practically knocked out of her desk chair by how quickly Yang responded and by how enthusiastic the other girl seemed. Coco took a second to chuckle lightly at how many exclamation points Yang used in her texting, and quietly tapped away at the keyboard to reply before setting it down.   
The road trip would take start in a few hours.

Whilst groaning at what she thought was a huge mistake, Coco took the time to eat lunch, shower, and bicker with no one about how Yang had chosen an awful time to pile up in a car to travel across the country. She also managed to text the blonde a few more times throughout the day while locking down her apartment down for the week without her and Velvet’s care. 

“Are you sure we have everything, Velv?” Coco asked her roommate for what seemed to be the 5th time in a single hour.

Velvet let out a soft laugh that was edging towards slight annoyance. 

“Yes, Coco,” She started, checking over a few of their belongings. “We have everything.”

“Clothes?” Coco suggested, hopefully.

“Yes,”

“Textbooks?”

“Yep!”

“...” Coco stopped for a second, thinking it over. “...Do we have those mints Yang likes?”

“Ugh, Coco, we have everything we need!” Velvet whined, tossing a bag full of mints at her roommate.

Frowning a bit, the usually cool-headed of the two, shouldered on her bag and popped a mint into her mouth.

“You’ll be fine, Coco.” Velvet reassured, smiling. “I’m sure Yang will be thrilled you’re going! She hasn’t stopped texting me about it.”

That was hard to believe. At least, it seemed hard to believe that Yang Xiao Long stayed still long enough to text someone for more than an hour. Especially when her mind was on something as important to her as this trip!

 

-

 

It took a bit more convincing and reassuring from Velvet until Coco Adel began to feel relaxed enough to walk down the winding staircase. She was sure that she’d trip down them and embarrass herself enough that she’d run back to their dorm for the entire week! Of course, Velvet wouldn’t allow that. And, with a flick of her one of her rabbit ears, she led Coco down the stairs and towards the large glass doors of the dorm building.   
Grumbling to herself slightly, Coco felt that she’d surely get dizzy by the checkerboard floor tiles that seemed like they were ripped right out of a kitchen and by the proudly confusing corridors; that seemed to twist around the building rather than lead right to the entrance. However, she couldn’t use that as an excuse to ditch going on the trip, so she sighed and continued following the Faunus until they made it to the lobby. 

It was only 8:00 pm. But, most of the students that were still lingering on the cheap couches were exhausted. Their heads dipped forward occasionally. Their shoulders slacking with the weight of months and months of tedious schoolwork they were still catching up with. If Yang were here, she would have started chanting some motivational words to try and wake up the students. Or, was that Ruby she was thinking of?

Either way, Yang Xiao Long would have made some sort of comment regarding the poor students who didn’t have any energy to go to their dorms.   
She felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips at the thought of Yang, but she was quick to conceal it with a fake yawn. However, Velvet caught on quickly and opened her mouth to say something, most likely a small poke at how lovey-dovey Coco was being, but the doors suddenly swung open to reveal a grinning Yang and a slightly less grin-y (more like she wasn’t grinning or smiling at all) Blake.

Coco was immediately taken aback by the sight of Yang’s leather jacket and ripped skinny jeans - so much so, she felt her heart leap into her throat. She kept her cool though, and politely greeted the two with a lazy wave. Velvet, on the other hand, practically bounded towards Blake and was grinning so widely that Coco was concerned the girl might end up hurting her cheeks. 

The other Faunus smiled right back and even from where Coco was standing, it was obvious the two were overjoyed to see each other. Forcing back a knowing smirk, the tired Adel lifted up her luggage and stepped towards the three but was stopped by Yang who had her arms outstretched in front of her. 

“Coco! I’m glad ya’ could make it!” She exclaimed, grinning wide enough that the brunette could see the famous fangs the Xiao Long possessed. “You look tired, so how about a good ol’ Yang hug?”

Her heart quickly sped up and the smirk from earlier was quickly transforming into a grin, but she quickly pushed it down enough into a smile. “Yang, how could anyone turn down one of your hugs?”

“I know, right?” The blonde said, grinning even wider.

“But, I’ll save that hug for later. Now, carry my stuff.” Coco said, chuckling, tossing her bags into the waiting arms of Yang.

“Wha-” Yang began, grin falling into an expression of disbelief. “Hey!”

Blake laughed and patted her best friend on the shoulder. “Sure looks like you chose the wrong way to greet a person, Yang.”

The brawler responded with a pout and grumbled about how hugs were a completely fine way to greet people. But, she did as Coco asked - or rather, demanded - and carried her stuff to the car without any more complaints. 

 

-

 

The car ride was mostly filled with silly jokes and future plans between the four of them. Velvet wanted to go on to be a professional photographer, whilst Blake wanted nothing more to just take a few years to think on it whilst Yang answered with a wink and a shrug. It didn’t matter to Coco that much, mostly because she let her mind trail away from the thought of a future to think about how she passed up the opportunity to hug Yang.

She felt guilty for not taking a free hug, but she was sure her heart would have exploded right then and there. Something she would have not forgiven herself for, especially since it would be Yang hugging her.

Blinking a few times behind her sunglasses to clear the thoughts. Coco leaned back in the passenger seat to let out a sigh of exhaustion. It was now nearing 11:00 and with her barely staying up this late, even on summer vacations, she was tired. They’d been driving for what seemed like forever and she was getting grumpy with the situation, mostly because even with the comfiness of the car seat, she just couldn’t sleep.

Yang caught onto this, thankfully, and before long they pulled up into the parking lot of a small hotel. It was run-down with peeling paint and slightly wind damaged shingles, but it was homely and seemed comforting. 

“We stayed at this place on our way to Beacon,” Yang said, stretching out her arms a bit. Coco made a point to not stare at the muscles on the blonde’s arms and opted to look out the window instead. “It’s run by an old couple.”

Coco nodded in response.

“Ruby loves the food here. She even tried sneaking a few homemade cookies in her shirt before we left!” Yang laughed a bit whilst unlocking the doors. 

“She’s quite the dork, that one.” Coco commented, getting out of the car after Yang and trying not to look over at the blonde. She focused on knocking on the window to wake up Blake who had, much to Velvet’s delight, fallen asleep on the bunny Faunus’ shoulder.

Eventually, Coco managed to wake Blake up and once the two left the backseat, she went to the trunk to collect her stuff where she was stopped, once again, by Yang.  
“Hey...can we talk for a second?” the blonde started, rubbing the back of her neck shyly.

Coco’s eyes widened behind her sunglasses. Did she do something wrong? 

“Yeah, what is it?” 

“Well, we’ve known each other for a bit and I was just wondering,” she paused for a second, biting her lip and looking ready to bail at any moment. It made Coco anxious. The way Yang wouldn’t look her in the eye and how she took to twirling a bit of her blonde mane nervously, it was like she was about to ask Coco to run naked across the parking lot or something.

“Yang, what is it?” Coco pressed, sliding up her sunglasses till they rested on top of her head. 

“Oh, damn it.” The Xiao Long sighed out, slouching her shoulders in defeat. “I probably messed that up, didn’t I?”

The brunette laughed a bit. A sound that made the pale color on Yang’s cheeks light up to a dusty pink, that was oh so cute. And, her eyes softened towards an emotion Coco couldn’t catch. Unfortunately, she wasn’t as observant as Fox. However, even though she wasn’t observant she found herself leaning closer towards the blonde, ever so slightly. Until they were so close she could feel Yang’s warm breath pressing against her lips. 

It tickled a bit and she hadn’t expected Yang’s breath to be this warm, but it was a welcoming warmth in the crisp air of the night.   
They were frozen for some time. Lips nearly touching, but both unsure on who should be the first to close the gap between them - both, scared to take the step towards a different kind of relationship. One filled with warmth. One filled with nights of just staying awake to talk. A relationship that both desperately wanted and needed with all their hearts. 

In the end, they both closed the gap and arms were wrapping around the other to hold tight and never let go. Fingers gripped clothes and entangled themselves into hair, breath was an idea that was practically nonexistent and hearts exploded into what seemed like fireworks that soared through every single part of their bodies. Warming up their chests and flooding the doubt they once hid behind. 

There was no words shared for a long while, even after they parted, they stood there. Freezing physically, but warmed emotionally by the glimmer of joy that still trickled inside their chests like a laughing attack at the best possible moment. They sighed with the afterglow of a kiss, but for the both of them, it was all they needed to confirm suppressed feelings they had hidden for years. 

It was enough to confirm that it was okay to whisper “I think I love you,” to each other in the darkness.  
It was enough for the both of them to respond with a kiss and a soft “I think...I love you too.”


End file.
